The invention generally relates to a system and method for distributing software licenses, and more particularly, to a system and method for distributing software licenses for a gaming machine via an electronic key.
Traditionally, gaming software is stored and sold on a data storage device such as a CD-ROM, EPROM or hard disk drive. Each of these forms of storage media may be duplicated using commercially available copying equipment. It is therefore possible for a customer to purchase one physical software package and to install the game onto multiple machines, thus allowing the customer multiple uses of the game even though the customer only has paid for the one game copy.
Accordingly, software companies have developed various security measures to prevent the use of unpaid software. One such measure requires the user to have a valid software license before each installation is authorized. For example, if a customer wants to run four installations of a game, the customer would purchase one software package and four software licenses. This allows the customer to install four instances of the gaming software onto different gaming machines.
In this regard, various devices and methods have been used to distribute software licenses. For example, some software licenses utilize a unique code that is associated with a specific software package. During the installation process, the user is prompted to enter the unique code. If a valid code is entered, then the installation is permitted to proceed.
However, as technology has advanced, these methods have become less secure. Therefore, another solution requires a valid physical hardware device be connected to a game during the installation process. If the appropriate hardware device is not connected to the gaming machine, then installation of the software is denied. Typically, the hardware device stores a preset number of software licenses. For each instance of software installation, the preset number is decreased. Once the preset number equals zero, then additional installations are denied, even if the hardware device is attached to the gaming machine. In some cases, the hardware device may be physically taken to a remote location to upgrade the device so as to add an additional number of software licenses. However, this is neither a convenient nor a time efficient method for updating an expired license count, and therefore, is not an effective method for distributing software licenses.
One device extremely useful in distributing software licenses is an electronic key. Electronic keys are small and robust. Additionally, they provide a very secure means for storing data and therefore are useful in preventing the unauthorized duplication and use of gaming software. It is very difficult to break into an electronic key and to tamper with the contents stored within the memory of the electronic key. Due to the high level of security provided by an electronic key, it is desirable to use the key as a means for storing software licenses.
However, once all of the licenses stored on an electronic key have been distributed, the key user must order more keys and wait for them to be delivered, which impedes the sale of additional software licenses. In a casino or other mass-installation environment, it is advantageous to be able to quickly adjust the number of licenses purchased in order to meet the dynamic needs of the customer.
What is needed, therefore, is an effective and efficient means for updating and refreshing the license count stored on such electronic keys, wherein the same electronic keys are used to securely transfer and distribute software licenses.